


Love & Betrayal

by Lady_Experiment



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Kikyou is a bitch and I hate her, old story from years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Experiment/pseuds/Lady_Experiment
Summary: Kagome sees Inuyasha with Kikyo again. Kagome decides to leave the feudal era forever, but will Inuyasha be there in time to stop her? Please R&R! Oneshot. Complete.





	Love & Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally written back in 2007 and posted on fanfiction.net. It is a three shot on ff.net but I decided to condense it into a one shot for ao3.

"Purrfect, it's raining. Great, just great. It suits my sad, hurt self right now." Thought Kagome, walking to the Bone Eater's Well. She had been hurt too many times by Inuyasha. Not physically, but spiritually and emotionally. Seeing Inuyasha sneak off with Kikyo in the middle of the night the past few weeks, it hurt her. It hurt her so much to see Inuyasha with Kikyo, he deserved so much more. But the final stake to her streak-filled and wounded heart happened yesterday.

-Flashback-

"Did you guys hear someone scream just now?" questions Sango.

Kagome and Shippo look up from her card game of "Go Fish". Opening her mouth to reply, Kagome is interrupted by a loud fart from Sleeping Handsome.

-Fart!-

"Where are all the naked, horny Sango's?!" yells a half-awake Miroku.

(We interrupt this fanfic for an important announcement!)

Miroku: walks over to tomato-faced Sango

Kagome/Shippo: ….. watching Miroku

Miroku: glomps/gropes/huggles Sango. Turning on his heel, he runs away to his Sango Shrine

Sango: O_O major blush

Kagome/Shippo: rolls eyes

(We will now return you to your fanfic. Thank you, please stand by.)

Kagome and Shippo look over at Sango, who turns scarlet red. "You baka, I'm not that good looking."

Walking over to his goddess, Miroku sits down next to her. He gently lifts Sango onto his lap, whispering into her ear. "Don't say that Sango. You are beautiful in your own, special way. You are like a goddess to me. I grope you because that is my way of showing you my love. Groping those other women was a boy's fantasy. Now I am a man, a man that fancies a beautiful siren named Sango."

"Do you mind showing me how that fantasy of your went?"

Giving his most lecherous, perverted, hentai grin, Miroku led Sango into the woods.

During this time that Miroku and Sango were flirting with each other, Kagome snuck away to go see who had screamed. Turning the corner of the path she was on, she stopped dead in her tracks, feeling as if the air in her lungs had been vaccumed out.

"No, No, No! This can't be happening!" Kagome frantically yelled in her mind.

Kagome fell to her knees, seeing Inuyasha have sex with Kikyo.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kikyo?"

"I love you. Do you love me?"

"I love…" Inuyasha was interrupted, as he smelled salt in the air. Turning around, he sees a sobbing miko. "K-Kagome…"

-Kikyo's POV at that moment-

That damn bitch always ruins everything! I better put an extra enchantment spell on Inuyasha, to keep his true feelings and mind clouded. She mumbles a few verses.

-End of POV for Kikyo-

Inuyasha starts to reach his clawed hand to comfort his miko, but his mind and true feelings became clouded. "No, not again."

"Do you love me Inuyasha, or do you love my incarnation?"

"I love you Kikyo. Your incarnation is nothing but a shard detector to me."

"It's like he's in a trance," thought Kagome. She forced her dead legs to stand up and move. Kikyo smirked evily as she the miko retreat.

-End of flashback-

Kagome had finally approached the well, tears in her eyes once again. "Oh well, what's done is done." She lifted her leg over the well and let herself fall.

"Your not going anywhere without me!" yelled a voice.

A lean, strong arm slid around her waist. Kagome looked up into a man's golden eyes. His eyes were filled with sadness, regret, a bit of anger, and one more thing that she couldn't place her finger on.

"Inuyasha," whispered Kagome. She went limp, not struggling to escape his grasp, not having the energy to fight or argue with him.

Inuyasha lifted her out of the well. He took of his fire rat robe and put it over the drenched, sobbing miko. Kagome sobbed against his chest, soaking his already rain-soaked shirt with her tears. Just seeing her like this broke his heart. And for the first time since his mother died, he allowed himself to cry.

"Kagome," Inuyasha choked out, "I am such a fool. Your right, I'm an idiot and a jerk. I deserved every one of those sits. I have tried to hide these feelings for you, but I can't. I thought that if I continued to love Kikyo, everything would go back to normal. But they won't. No I don't want my normal life back." Inuyasha gently caressed his miko's cheek, wiping away her tears. "I want my normal life to be abnormal, unpredictable… like yours."

He smiled as she gave him a momentary scowl. "Let me finish love." Kagome nodded and set her head back onto his shoulder, inhaling his scent. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't know what Kikyo did to me the past few weeks, but I do know that I DO NOT love her. I may have loved her when she was alive, but now she is dead… actually she's undead right now, living off other people's souls. When she died 50 years ago, my love for her died as well. I love you, and only you. Now and forever."

Inuyasha breathed in Kagome's heavenly scent. "So will you forgive me?"

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. "I forgive you Inuyasha."

She gently kissed him, happy that she was finally with him.

And they lived happily ever after… that is until Kouga found out.

**Author's Note:**

> The last sentence that I posted is an inside joke between animejunkie828 and me. When we were writing a Kyou/Tohru drabble, at the end I wrote this: And they lived happily ever after… until Yuki found out. So yeah, that's were it comes from.


End file.
